hexad_powersfandomcom-20200214-history
Beelzebub Meringue
Beelzebub Meringue '(ベルゼブブメレンゲ ''Beruzebubu Merenge) is a non-playable character in Hexad Powers: Cosmos Raid. Following the player's match against Lazlo, she is the final boss of both Arcade and Timebattlers (or Clocksmashers in the update) Mode. She is a version of the original that was resurrected during her last moments on Earth. Fumiko Orikasa reprises this role from the anime. Despite being an unplayable last boss, she still gains a nickname in ''Cosmos Raid Excelsior ''like the other fighters who make up the game's roster (except Divine Amigos). Her alias is '''Transcending Godhood and Zeal. Biography Conceived December 21. In spite of the childlike frame she had throughout nearly the entirety of the show, she was 30, and saw to it that people would remember. Meringue's stunted growth stemmed from her not having the Incubus Ball within her possession for the longest time. The aforementioned Incubus Ball was an artifact that augmented the strength and brought out latent potential within any holder so long as said specimens were pure evil. It couldn't be destroyed by villains themselves, yet strangely heroes could shatter it until the object became nothing, as Vivi Albright and the Narrator attested. Going back to Meringue herself, she was the brains of an ensemble that was referred to by Neoshade Force. She had always dreamed of eradicating Fusionbuster City along with the destination's residents, so she assembled a team that could help further her objective and be rewarded along the way. They wouldn't realize until much later, however, that their leader only saw them as pawns upon her having aligned with the Revenant Band trio. After that WHAM moment struck, Meringue fought Vivi to the death, swallowed the Incubus Ball whole in a last-ditch effort. She was then beaten and cursed everybody that opposed her, end of story. Up to the point where she reclaimed her plot device, she displayed very practical (albeit stiff) behavior. With an aloof expression on her face almost always, she would often wonder as to how she could make Fusionbuster's destruction a reality, and said little to her subordinates outside of this topic. Meringue smoked frequently, too, mainly out of lethargy. Including and following the revelation that the Neoshade members were being used, she did a complete 180 personality-wise, acting far more big for her britches. She developed a generally unhinged streak and got pettier as well; to set an example, even the mildest slights from others demanded the latter's eternal rest. ''In the events of CR, she was revived all of a sudden! Greatly bristling with hatred towards those who challenged her ideas, this animosity was so strong that it warranted her coming back alive. Even with a decaying body, the Revenant Band triad now deceased and a somehow much looser grip on moral code, Meringue won't die satisfied unless Fusionbuster City ceases to exist. '' Appearance Powers & abilities Quotes Pre-Battle Exchanges (Arcade) Victory Text (Arcade) *"Your bloodlust combined with that feeble-mindedness are neck and neck. You're no suitable instrument!!" (Vs. Alicia) *"Dreams exist to be shattered... and the same goes for your heart! I do like the act of witch hunting..." (Vs. Akko) *"Some white knight in shining armor you turned out to be. Now why don't you and that unclean gelding run with your tails between your legs?" (Vs. Arnold) *"This religious posturing would be enough to make me pray to the porcelain god. Then again, my power far exceeds that of some humdrum demiurge's!!" (Vs. Austin) *"When I find that impudent monkey, I'll make sure she rots from the inside out... and you're going to be the first to watch!" (Vs. Carmine) *"You fell on that sword quicker than you could strike me with it... literally. Now commit seppuku, annoying broad!" (Vs. Chris) *"Mechanical enhancements or not, you're a lost cause of a mother's son! Black-hearted wickedness like the kind you hold is beneath mine!" (Vs. Cyber-Marcellus) *"Please... You alone weren't going to hack it, so why go believing those weak copies would stand triumphant? Your type disgusts me!" (Vs. Earl Silhouette) *"Lily-livered proctors should know best to study everything from me. Otherwise they have no place in this universe, and should drop dead." (Vs. Elias) *"Wait a blasted minute...! ...Who were you? Well, no matter. Return to cryosleep and never wake up again!" (Vs. Gaz) *"My preferred method of music listening is waiting for the hour when you finally croak. ...Which will happen tout de suite!" (Vs. Greg) *"Curious... You were more agile than I had anticipated, mostly thanks to possessing that uncanny ability, I presume. But now that you're trounced, the gift is mine now!!" (Vs. Gordo) *"Tsk tsk tsk... It would appear my ex-confidant has lost his edge. Though in retrospect, you were always a paltry assistant... Decease in shame!" (Vs. Hector) *"For somebody who's gone far beyond senile, you put up a fight. At least I could say that much..." (Vs. Imaishi) *"I feel the electricity in the air less than I can feel that pretentiousness rub off on me. The cooked grey matter smell is repugnant!" (Vs. Janice) *"Do yourself a favor and join that ignorant father of yours! With those unkeen nails, you're nothing but a laughingstock!" (Vs. Jed) *"This was no time for you to parade such synthetic devilishness. I trust you'll take your trip to fire and brimstone more seriously... Expire!" (Vs. Jet Black Panic) *"To call you an empty shell of who you once were is an understatement. This path on the way to redemption is over!" (Vs. Kaleb) *"Run home to that little shop of atrocities you call an emporium! Merchants have no business here!" (Vs. Liza) *"Your aptitude for throwing everything but the kitchen sink is interesting... but that pales in comparison to how I'm about to finish you off." (Vs. Marco) *"This is what that knuckle-dragger of a researcher spent her life on? Deplorable! I'll keep smashing this rubbish for all eternity if I have to!" (Vs. Matt) *"Fitting that you're frightened by just the concept of gore alone. Now that the blood has been spilled, cry your eyes out in Hell!" (Vs. Nicolas) *"Still brawn and no brain as I had expected. Since you're down for the count, I won't hesitate to dispatch you!" (Vs. Niles) *"Boohoo... Writer's block must be a lot worse for you than I envisioned it. Why don't I tell you a bedtime story before extermination!? Hahahahaha!!!" (Vs. Opus) *"Oh, an advocate for haute couture! Rather choice of me to terminate a fashionista whose culture fell right into her lap...! Wouldn't you agree?" (Vs. Osiris) *"Man, woman, androgyne... What you are serves no purpose in the face of someone who wants to destroy everything *and* everyone!" (Vs. Paige) *"Update: the gaudiest man to ever show up on national television died risking life and limb for his sorry supporters! All in vain!" (Vs. Rush) *"That shrinking violet side is abhorrent... but it's too late to embrace that demonic half. Descend posthaste!" (Vs. Saturn) *"Hmm? You don't seem native to this world... and those weapons are definitely an attention grabber... Wait, I shouldn't be paying any mind! You'll be inanimate like the rest of them in any case!" (Vs. Seth) *"Pitiful! You're too revolting! I don't feel an urge to kill you. On account of all that ingesting, your demise will run its course..." (Vs. Tanya) *"It's all fun and games until an obnoxious hussy gets stabbed by her own umbrella. Afterwards it turns into quality entertainment." (Vs. Ultima) *"Yes...! Yes...!! YES!!! I've done it! The city's accursed protector is finally duck soup! Breathe that last breath while you still can, Albright!! Hurts, doesn't it!?" (Vs. Vivi) *"Orders being barked left and right... I wonder if the yapping's compensating for how atrocious you are at your job." (Vs. Watchdog) Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Cosmos Raid-only characters